


Punishment

by Stevetheslink



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevetheslink/pseuds/Stevetheslink
Summary: Dwight’s been slacking in trials.
Relationships: The Entity/Dwight Fairfield
Kudos: 24





	Punishment

Dwight loved his alone time. He also loved being with his friends back at the campfire, but being alone helped him recoup his thoughts. Dwight almost jumped out of his skin when he heard something rustling in the bushes. He cautiously took a few steps to try and look to see what it is, then let out a loud yelp as something stick and squishy wrapped around his leg. He was quite literally swept off his feet and his body turned upside down in the air. He tried reaching his hands up to pull at a... black and orange tentacle? 

“E-entity?!” Dwight gasped as his glasses fell onto the floor, he was practically blind without them. 

“ _You are completely out of line_ ” a hint of annoyance and anger came out of the booming voice. Dwight was shaking and packing. What did he do?

“ _You must understand you’re actions have consequences. You been more than lackluster at your recent performances in my trials. You are an embarrassment to your kind. They call you a leader? You are nothing but a disgrace_ ”. Oh no. The entity sounded really ticked off. It was true though, Dwight had been slacking in the trials recently and he knew it too. Leaving teammates behind, not helping and doing poorly at chases. Dwight was so tired, he was pent up from all this bullshit for way too long that he endured throughout these years. It was really taking a toll on him.

“ _What do you think I should do with you Dwight? I can’t think of a punishment fitting enough for your poor performance_ ” the entity said. Dwight was almost on the verge of crying. Was he going to get killed, tortured? Hell if he knew. The entity was capable of many things. 

“Please don’t kill me. I’m sorry- I-I...” Dwight stuttered. The entity grew silent for a minute, a few crows cawing in the distance was all Dwight heard. A sharp, long spider tendril approached Dwight’s shirt, and cut a line straight through the front exposing Dwight’s abdomen to the cold weather. The blood rushing to his head from being held upside down started to ease when three more tentacles wrapped around his other foot and both his hands holding him up in a starfish like position. Both his hands were bound together by one big tentacle while his legs were spread apart.

“Wh-Wha..” Dwight looked down to see a slimy smaller tentacle make a trail from his belly button up both of his hardening nipples from the cold. Dwight jerked his foot when the small tentacle started rubbing up against his left nipple. 

“What are you doing!!” Dwight shouted. He clenched his teeth and could only watch as a tentacle wrapped around his throat and the tendril now playing with the sensitive bud. The sensation was incredibly weird, the tentacle producing a slimy substance on his left nipple then going to play with his right one. It was weirdly sensational. Dwight’s eyes widened as he felt his office pants get completely torn off, leaving him in his tight grey boxers. Fuck this was getting really weird. The entity seemed so angry but... this was just something else. Dwight blinked as he felt a second tentacle start poking at his other nipple, both of them getting slightly played with. Both of Dwight’s legs jerked as he felt a bigger tendril start caressing the outside of his bulge. Dwight felt the same tentacle sneak it’s way inside his boxers and pull them down to his ankles swiftly. Dwight let out a surprised laugh at he felt a tentacle rub at his neck all the way up to his earlobe. 

“Please- stop. This is so weird” Dwight started panicking. He opened his eyes to see a bigger tentacle right in front of his face. He didn’t have his glasses so he couldn’t see quite well but the tentacle was almost shaped like a... 

“MMPH!” Dwight tried yelling out in surprise when the tentacle lodged itself in his throat, not enough to choke him yet though. Dwight tried biting down in defense but the tentacle didn’t budge. Dwight jerked his head when one of the tentacles smacked his ass, hard. Dwight winced at the sting and received a couple more smacks enough to make it jiggle. The leader tried to scream out when he felt a wet tendril rub at his asshole. He wanted to scream no please, don’t do this I’ll do anything; but he couldn’t. It was all too much for him. Dwight was getting violated by the entity. The tentacles rubbing teasingly all over his body. 

“ _Well well well_ ” the entity snarked. One of the tentacles teasingly over the head of Dwight’s penis. It was hardening, and Dwight shook his head in absolute humiliation. He couldn’t believe he was getting turned on by being used like a plaything for the entity. 

_“I think little Dwight Fairfield likes his discipline, no? I didn’t even touch it and it’s just twitching for my touch_ ”.

Dwight groaned when the tentacle retracted from playing with his growing dick. He threw his head back and screamed as the tentacle by his ass started breaching it slowly. The entity was producing some type of lube-like substance, so it wasn’t as painful as Dwight thought it was going to be but it was uncomfortable at first. His frame was getting rocked back and forth between the tentacle in his throat and his ass. Dwight’s dick started bouncing up and down happily as the entity’s tentacle started fondling with his balls. The tentacle in his ass pushed in more and started fucking him with more vigor. Dwight moaned out as the tentacle inside him curled just right to hit at his sweet spot. Dwight coughed as the tentacle in his mouth removed itself.

“ _Have you learned your lesson yet?_ ” The entity asked. Dwight didn’t respond, his whole body was sweating like crazy. 

“ _Fair enough_ ”

Dwight cried out as a smaller tentacle wrapped around his dick, stroking the length up and down, toying with his leaking slit in the process. Dwight’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. His mouth was wide open and he started rutting up into the tentacle caressing his dick so good.

“Oh- oh god! Oh god yes! Please don’t stop- holy fuck im-“ Dwight was on the verge of cumming. He felt like he was about to explode. Dwight felt so humiliated but so good at the same time. Tears rolled down his pink cheeks from the overwhelming simulation. 

“Cumming- I’m cumming I-“ Dwight cried out as the tentacle stroking his length was pulled away, oh so rudely ripping his orgasm away from him.

“ _You’re too impatient_ ” the entity said, a little amusement in her voice. Dwight felt like he could’ve died of frustration.

“ _Look at you, completely at my mercy and all I have to do is touch you like this. You’re just a slut_ ” the tentacle in his ass was still prodding at his prostate, and Dwight felt as if he could cum to that alone. He needed to feel more, it was too much to bare.

“I- I learned” Dwight started, his breathing was ragged and heavy. The entity halted its movements as if listening to his words.

“I learned my lesson- I- I’m sorry. Please let me cum”. Dwight sobbed. The entities tentacles started moving again, this time engulfing his whole cock as he cried out in pleasure. 

“ _What a good obedient boy_ ” the entity purred. Dwight came, all over the entity’s tentacle and all at once something hot filled up his ass. The entity just came in him. It was so wrong but Dwight felt so good. He closed his eyes and everything went black as he just passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Dwight I love you


End file.
